


Giorni, stagioni e leggende

by TheRealJeanGenie



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Flash Fic, Gen, Introspection, M/M, Missing Scene, POV Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Post-Canon, Prompt Fic, Romance
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:35:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26411245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRealJeanGenie/pseuds/TheRealJeanGenie
Summary: Una raccolta di drabble e flash-fic.Piccoli spaccati di vita passati e futuri.
Relationships: Gwen & Merlin (Merlin), Gwen/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Merlin & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Merlin & Morgana (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Kudos: 5





	1. Campanelle

**Author's Note:**

> Fill scritti per We are out of prompt

_Scritta per We Are Out of Prompt_

_Prompt: 3. "La tua risata è così adorabile."_

**CAMPANELLE**

  
Arthur si addestra solo con vere lame. Non è mai un gioco, sebbene gli piaccia scherzare con i suoi compagni quando si radunano sulla piazza d’armi. Ma stava per farsi staccare la testa. Letteralmente. Perché si è distratto e ha abbassato la guardia come un principiante. 

_Sembrano campanelle…_

La sente scherzare accanto a un fontanile. La sente ridere. E si sente stupido e smarrito. Si incanta a guardarla, non dovrebbe. Ma lei ride. Ride ancora, stringendo al petto un mazzo di fiori. È una pazzia. Quel genere di pazzia che gli fa lo stesso effetto del sidro.

Ed è bellissimo. Si chiede se sia possibile imbottigliare una risata e tenerla con sé per i momenti in cui è arrabbiato. Poi scuote la testa, si volta verso i suoi compagni e dice “Continuiamo”, sperando che il clangore del metallo cancelli ogni altro suono.


	2. Disastri casalinghi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scritta per We are out of prompt.  
> Prompt: Merlin, Merlin!centric, spesso odiava la sua magia, e quello era proprio uno di quei giorni.

**Disastri casalinghi**

Merlin comincia a capire di avere avuto una pessima idea quando i piatti con gli avanzi della colazione gli ricadono sulla testa anziché finire nella tinozza. Tre ciotole si inseguono nell’aria vorticando e rovesciando oggetti dagli scaffali. Lui si inginocchia e si trascina dietro una botte di idromele. Pronuncia un paio di incantesimi e tutto quel che ottiene sono pezzi di sapone saltellanti e stracci minacciosi che lo cercano come cani da fiuto per schiaffeggiarlo.   


Pensava di facilitarsi il lavoro. Invece adesso è nei guai.   


Un po’ è colpa sua. Perché ha pensato “Odio la magia ” per meno di un secondo.  


Ha pensato che odia mentire ad Arthur. Che vorrebbe dirgli tutto. Vorrebbe ottenere la sua comprensione. Vorrebbe vederlo sorridere e dirgli “Lo sapevo già e non fa alcuna differenza.”   


Ma non succederà mai, per questo a volte odia la magia. E la magia lo sa.   


“Va bene. Tregua.” Si concentra abbastanza da mettere fine al caos.   


Gli oggetti tornano inanimati e cadono a terra con un fracasso infernale. Merlin si guarda intorno con un sospiro desolato. È ora di ricorrere alla ramazza e all’olio di gomito.  



	3. Voci dal passato

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scritta per We are out of prompt
> 
> Prompt: Merthur - Voci dal passato

**Voci dal passato**

Sa che non dovrebbe farlo, ma la nostalgia è un male a cui non può sfuggire. Ha vissuto centinaia di vite, cambiato centinaia di nomi ma la nostalgia riporta i suoi pensieri sempre a casa. La scorsa estate è tornato a Glastonbury per il solstizio. Ma, in mezzo a quelle persone vestite di bianco, con i fiori fra i capelli, che cantavano canzoni troppo moderne per sembrare davvero antiche, si è sentito invaso da una profonda malinconia.

Ora l’inverno è tornato e lui si chiude di nuovo in se stesso, indugiando nei ricordi e sorseggiando cioccolata calda. Sa che gli farà male ma infila comunque il dvd nel lettore. Conosce quelle immagini a memoria. Quella musica roboante e sontuosa. Quegli abiti improbabili. Quel mondo selvaggio e posticcio. È questo che sono diventati. Leggende. Favole. Soggetti per film e romanzi. 

“ _Non mi riconosci, Merlino?_ ” dice la donna bionda e seducente all’uomo barbuto e vestito di nero. 

Non somiglia a Morgana così come quel Merlino non somiglia a lui. Artù non è mai stato uno scudiero, Ginevra non era una principessa. Ma non ha importanza. Sui suoi scaffali ci sono dozzine di versioni della loro storia. E ognuna lo riempie di dolcezza e dolore. 

_Un giorno, Merlino…_ sussurrano le voci dallo schermo, ma quelle non sono le battute previste dal film che va avanti verso un finale troppo simile a quello che lui ha vissuto sulla propria pelle. 

_Un giorno, Merlino…_ gli dice quello strano Artù dai capelli scuri. _Un giorno molto vicino_ , mormora il re fittizio con la voce del suo vero Artù. 

“Un giorno, mio principe, mio re, mia ragione di vita” risponde lui con un sorriso. Un giorno tutti loro torneranno a casa.


	4. Antichi sussurri

_Scritta per We Are Out Of Prompt_

_Prompt: Merlin: essere diverso non sempre era un dono_

**_Antichi Sussurri_ **

Sua Altezza Impossibile si porta un filo d’erba alle labbra, lo usa come strumento per emettere un lungo fischio, poi sospira e si distende sotto un salice. Dopo pochi minuti sta dormendo come tutti gli altri. 

Non avrà bisogno di lui per un po’ e i soldati stanno facendo la guardia alla corte in fuga dall’afa estiva. 

Morgana ha adagiato la testa sulle ginocchia di Gwen ed entrambe assomigliano a due splendide ninfe dormienti. 

Re Uther russa leggermente e tiene un occhio aperto. Il resto delle dame, dei lord e dei servi sembrano tutti caduti in un sonno incantato. 

Lui vorrebbe imitarli, ma non può. Perché il suo dono gli porta alle orecchie voci sussurranti nascoste dal canto delle cicale. 

Sono spiriti naturali, creature dimenticate, divinità smarrite. Gli parlano di erba non calpestata. Di alberi non recisi di frutta non colta. Gli parlano di quando tutto era vivo e quegli esseri grezzi e violenti non avevano ancora edificato i loro castelli, distrutto la loro dimora, violato i loro luoghi segreti. 

Sospirano e Merlino sospira con loro mentre il loro dolore si insinua in lui. Per una volta, solo per una volta, vorrebbe essere incapace di ascoltare. Vorrebbe essere come tutti loro. 

Cieco, sordo, ignaro e addormentato. 


	5. Il riposo del custode

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scritta per We are out of prompt
> 
> Prompt:  
> Ami la vita? Allora non sciupare il tempo, perché è la sostanza di cui la vita è fatta.  
> (Benjamin Franklin)

Kilgharrah si tende e sgranchisce la coda. La terra trema e gli umani lo chiamano terremoto. Kilgharrah sbadiglia e le voci dicono che i vulcani eruttano. Kilgharrah apre gli occhi, si guarda intorno e capisce che nulla è cambiato. I suoni del mondo sono ovattati in quell’isola all’estremo nord del mondo che ha scelto per concedersi un legittimo letargo. Non c’è magia, il futuro Re non si è ancora svegliato e la terra riposa come lui. Lui ha tempo ed intende concederselo. Nessuno crede più all’esistenza della sua razza. Si affrettano, gli umani, asserviti a nuovi miti, come tante formiche operose e frenetiche.

_Se solo sapessero…_ si ripete Kilgharrah.

E un giorno sapranno. Che smettano di correre e urtarsi e farsi male. Che si concedano di assaporare ogni istante delle loro fragili esistenze. 

Ma, in realtà non gli importa. E si assopisce per concedersi ancora qualche decennio di sonno.


End file.
